1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel mounted with a power storage module including a plurality of power storage cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Power storage modules are well-known in which a plurality of laminated power storage cells are stacked and are connected in series. In the laminated power storage cells, a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate that are alternately stacked via a separator are sandwiched and sealed with two laminate films. A pair of electrode tabs are led out to the outside passing between the two laminate films. The plurality of power storage cells are mechanically supported by applying a compressive force in a stacking direction after the power storage cells are stacked.